There are currently available numerous different devices for use by numismatists for displaying rare and valuable coins. Such devices range from simple plastic envelopes to plastic containers which securely hold the coin about the edge thereof and allow viewing of the obverse and reverse of the coin, i.e., both sides thereof. The purpose of such holders is to allow a viewer or potential purchaser of the coin to view the coin while minimizing direct handling of the coin, which, if not conducted in the utmost care, can result in inadvertant scratching of the surface thereof and the slightest scratch has a great adverse affect on the value of a coin. Even when a coin is handled with extreme care, this danger is always present, as is the chance that a coin might be tarnished merely from contacting the natural oils in one's hands.
While the coin holders presently available to collectors allow a person to view the obverse and reverse of the coin without actual handling thereof, they do not permit one to view the edge of the coin without removal of the coin from its holder. Typically, the better the protection afforded by the holder, the more difficult is the removal and replacement of the coin from the holder, and consequently, there is a greater chance of damage to the coin with such holders. The condition of the edge of a coin is a very important part of all coins to collectors and particularly so on those coins having a legend therein. With present holders which generally hold the coin about the edge thereof, continued removal of the coin to view the edge necessarily causes deleterious wear on the edge. If, on the other hand, the coin is loosely held, it will rattle about within the holder on the edge thereof, also resulting in edge and rim wear over a period of time. It would be very desirable for numismatists to have a coin holder which would securely hold the coin and protect it from any actual contact with the hands of a viewer or potential purchaser while affording such an individual a clear view of the edge of the coin as well as the obverse and reverse and additionally minimizing the necessary area of contact between the holder and the edge of the coin.